Inu-Yasha in Feudal France
by Melisse and Myona
Summary: Inu-Yasha and the Gang get sent to a new place where they meet a group of people like them who must help them to get back to Japan. Rated for swearing later in story. Please give us reviews.
1. Episode 1: The Meeting! How will they su...

Episode 1: The meeting! How will they survive this

Inu-Yasha was sitting in the typical tree on his search for the Shikon shards. He thought to himself that these stops were annoying for they delayed time. What he didn't know was that some people would take advantage of this stop, and not for the better. As Inu-Yasha sat there Naraku was watching from a distance, trying to see if he could accomplish his new plan.

Kagome walked up under the tree and looked up at Inu-Yasha. One thing she didn't understand was that it seemed Inu-Yasha had feelings for her but then he also seemed that all he cared about was finding the Shikon shards and becoming a full demon. She sometimes wondered what she would wish for if she had the whole jewel.

Kagome yelled, "Inu-Yasha come down here and eat your food you don't need to be looking out every five seconds it isn't like we are going to be attacked at any time now."

Inu-Yasha looked at her and replied, "well, you know we need to keep guard we don't need the shard stolen by someone, especially Naraku." Just as he finished Sango, Miroku and Shippou showed up carrying the water they were sent to get. Naraku then saw that they were all in one place and started his plan.

Naraku appeared, "you all seem tired by your journey. Why don't you let me deal with that." He raised his hand in the air and the land around the group swirled into a blur of color. He continued, "I hope you like this new location. Oh, and don't worry. If you don't understand what they are saying I won't make you completely helpless you will be able to understand and talk to the people." Inu-Yasha looked stunned, but searched for Kagome and saw her right next to him. He pulled her close just as they disappeared into the void.

A reddish orangish silverish brown haired girl was seen with a sword in her hand chasing a man with black hair. This girl was Myona Jopierre a strange girl by her own right. The man she was chasing was Miro Le Blanc a monk who just didn't get the message. There were three people sittings watching the two run around. One of them was a girl with wavy shoulder length brown hair named Melisse Rosalée, a friend and a fighter. The one with long white hair tinted blue was Kagota Johnson a sarcastic, icy-eyed, rude, yet understanding dog demon. The last one was a short creature that looked like a human lynx named Pheliandro (Phil for short or to bug him) in his small form a nice guy who just would not leave things alone.

As they watched Miro get chased they didn't notice the swirling void that opened above them. Myona stopped chasing Miro when she heard something rather high pitched. Kagota stopped staring and looked above, having heard the same thing. Phil looked up wondering what the noise was. Just to see what they were looking at, Melisse and Miro also looked up. Everyone saw the void in the sky above, wondering what it was. Then something started falling out of the void; actually five something's were falling out of it and each was heading for a different person. Kagota noticed this and grabbed Melisse and Phil jumping out of the way. Myona then grabbed Miro and ran out of the way also. When they all stopped the five something's landed face down in the ground where they had each been standing.

Kagota and Phil had a fight of who should go check it out when Miro suggested that they all did, so each person went to where they had been standing and looked at the things. They saw that it was in fact five people, but what they didn't understand was who they were and why they were there.

One of the people woke up and started to get up when Kagota put his foot on the top of it and pushed it back down.

Melisse then yelled, "Kagota don't do that. Stop it! You are going to hurt it."

Kagota removed his foot and spoke, "Melisse, that person is a half demon! just looked at it. It has dog ears and it is dressed rather strangely." Melisse looked at it and saw the same thing.

Melisse spoke, "well, that's exactly like you, isn't it?"

Miro then spoke, "well, what ever these things are, these two are human that is for sure."

Phil then spoke, "this one seems to be a fox sprite."

Melisse, "this one is also human, and a girl."

Myona, "so is this one, but she has a huge boomerang."

Kagota, "well these things, whatever they are, do seem very odd." Just then the creature he had his foot on grabbed it and flipped him over.

The creature, "what do you think you were doing with your foot on my head?"

Kagota, "you vile half-breed! Get your hands off of me!" Kagota then kicked him in the face causing it to let him go.

Myona noticed something and said, "Kagota watch out! That creature's a he *faint "no kidding" from Melisse"* and he's got a demon blade." Just then the creature now defined as a he pulled out a rusted sword and it transformed into the tetsusagia. Kagota had just gotten up, saw this and did the same thing.

Melisse, who was still looking at the girl in front of her said, "hey this girl is waking up." The girl woke-up and sat up then she looked Melisse straight in the face and saw something strange, same with Melisse. Myona, who had been watching the events between Kagota and the creature unfold, notice something grab her leg. She looked down and saw the black haired girl pull herself up and look her in the face. The girl then grabbed a sword out from its scabbard and tried to stab her with it. Myona dodged and grabbed the girl. Miro had been paying attention to the face down guy and saw him waking up as well noticing him try to hit him with his staff. But Miro put his in front of the other one. Phil then saw the sprite wake up and stare at him all he did was stare back wondering if he should turn into his full form to intimidate him.

The girl had just woken up and sat up. Both Melisse and the girl stared at each other for a while. They both noticed a strange force around them. Melisse thought it was a bijou shard but didn't dare doing anything, for she was not sure what would happen. The new girl seemed to think that it was a piece of the Shikon but didn't want to try anything either. Then the girl decided against it and went to grab at the Melisse's neck. Melisse took her hand.

Melisse then asked, "what do you think you are doing?"

The girl, "you have a shikon shard and I need it."

Melisse, "what is a Shikon shard? and besides this is a Bijou shard, not what ever that is." The girl looked confused at the words for what they called the Shikon shards.

Miro and the other guy were both up on their feet fighting with their staffs hitting the other one's. The girl Myona was with had gotten up on her feet and grabbed her boomerang. She threw the boomerang but Myona put her hand in front of her and raised the earth as a shield bouncing off it then replacing the earth the way she had before.

Kagota was still fighting with that other demon when he decided that this was getting him nowhere and he sent out his demon energy blast. The ground blew up causing the demon to land on the ground and break his leg. Then as Kagota was going to take the demon's head off the girl that had started talking to Melisse stopped and ran in front of Kagota, blocking his blow.

She said, "wait! there has been a miss understanding please stop this, and let's talk." All the other's stopped what they were doing and looked at the girl. Kagota lowered his sword and sheathed it again.

Melisse came up from behind the girl, "Thanks Kagota."

A short while later, both groups were sitting in front of a fire. The group who was originally in that spot was sitting on one side and the new group on the other.

The one girl, who had interfered with Kagota's kill spoke, " my name is Kagome I'm from Tokyo, Japan, in 2002. My friends and I have been sent here by a demon that is after us named Naraku. He is after these shards of a crystallized soul named the Shikon no Tama. He thought that by sending us here to this place, wherever it is, will get us out of the way so he can collect the rest of the shards without our interference. But what he doesn't understand is that he sent us to a person with a large piece of the Shikon shard." Melisse looked at the girl and then at Myona and back.

She then spoke, "you sound like your going through the same thing that we are. I guess that might explain why you went after my neck. But I don't have what you call the Shikon no Tama. The shard we have is part of the jewel called the Bijou des elements (Jewel of Elements). It isn't like your jewel, and he, Naraku is it, happened to have transported you to the feudal age of France. My name is Melisse and that is my Friend Myona. We both come from Marseille, France, in your present day as well." Kagome looked at the girl indicated by the Melisse and saw that she wasn't your typical human. She had extra pointy cat ears on her head. Inu-Yasha, and Miroku also looked at the girl and noticed the cat ears.

Miroku then moved fast and grabbed Myona's hands and asked, " Will you bear my child?" This brought back memories for everyone in the group especially Myona with Miro, so she went with her automatic reaction and threw flames at Miroku. Since he hadn't been hit a lot with her magic (in fact not at all) he fell over, a smoldered wreck. Sango saw this and had to hold her laughter, as did just about everyone there; except for Miro who understood what Miroku was like, the only difference being that at least he got over that and now he had the one woman he wanted.

Kagome started to worry because they hadn't done much talking and now Miroku was on the ground unconscious. She started to worry at this because he hadn't woken up yet. Melisse seemed to have read Kagome's mind and looked over at Miroku. Melisse knew something wasn't right. Of course, as usual, she was right. No sooner had she leaned over him did he pull her face down and kiss her. Miro was the only one shocked by this for he himself never did that to anyone. At least he had enough morals to not try that. Melisse, who just didn't like this, went to slap Miroku and out of nowhere, as usual, appeared her frying pan and she whacked Miroku on the top of his head. This time he was really unconscious.

Kagome then brought up something that happened to be pressing he mind, "Umm… Melisse by any chance do you have a place where we can sleep. I mean, I don't see temples or indoor places."

Melisse replied, "oh well we already have our tents designated but it should be easy all I have to do is a duplication spell and that will be no problem."

Kagome questioned, "what do you mean designated tents, and duplication spell?"

Melisse sighed, "well you see we have three tents the one person Phil sleeps in his full form but your little lynx sprite friend can sleep with him all Phil has to do is stay small this time. Then there are two others not that long ago were switched. First we had two tents one for the guys and one for the girls then I got the one person for Myona. But she switched out and Phil was pushed into that one. Now Kagota and me sleep in one of them, and Miro and Myona sleep in the other. The duplication spell will allow me to duplicate the two person and you can set them up the way you want them ok." Kagome getting the idea nodded.

Sango then asked, "why do you have a guy and a girl each sleep in one?"

Melisse, "well because we are an 'item'. You see Kagota and I are together, and Myona and Miro are together they just recently started sleeping in one together." Sango nodded. She didn't seem to like the idea because she thought of Miro as an exact copy of Miroku, but she didn't say anything anyway.

Melisse then decided that they should probably go to sleep now, so she duplicated what she said she would. They all went into the one's that were designated to each Phil and Shippou went into the one person, but since they were small they fit perfectly. Sango and Kagome went into the one on the right side of Kagota and Melisse. While Inu-Yasha dragging an unconscious Miroku into the one on the left side of Myona and Miro.

After everyone went to sleep Miroku finally regained consciousness. He noticed that he was sleeping in a tent with Inu-Yasha in his own sleeping roll. Miroku looked out of the front of it and saw several others. Not really thinking he figured that Sango and Kagome were in the one next to Inu-Yasha and his. He left his and walked to the one next to his and he snuck into that tent. When he entered the room, something seemed wrong. For one thing, he didn't see Kagome's usual overly large bag and he only saw one sleeping roll. This, to him, didn't work. He then walked quietly over to the roll and he saw the weird girl that had flamed him before. He then realized that she was sleeping next to the weird guy with a staff like his. Miroku didn't happen to notice until it was to late that Myona's ears were twitching.

Notes: this is our first story working together. Now just to understand I (Myona) am the one who writes the story and Melisse edits it. Trust me if she didn't this might look a lot worse.

Oh this is Melisse just to fill you in, when I edited this it felt like I was grading a Paper!

Ok back to me sorry Melisse.

I'm the Evil editor bwahhhh.

Ok Melisse that was totally random you know.

Of course that was the point I'm the most random person in the world.


	2. Episode 2: Things just aren't working! M...

Episode 2: Things just aren't working! Miroku's done it again

Myona then started opening her eyes. Miroku now knew, that he was in serious trouble. Myona's eyes then opened the whole way and looked at Miro and saw he was next to her then she looked and saw Miroku standing right above her. She sat up abruptly and the blanket slipped a little before she grabbed it and pulled it back up.

Myona then yelled, "you PERVERT!" All of a sudden a fierce wind, that threatened to tear the tent from its posts, appeared out of nowhere and directed itself towards Miroku, causing him to fly backwards out the flap. The whole time you heard Miroku scream. Then there was a great loud THUD, a loud CRACK and a CRASH. As a tre,e that Miroku ran into, broke and fell to the ground. Now when she yelled pervert that woke everybody up. They all came running out to see what had happened.

Kagome and Sango were wearing their regular clothing and saw Miroku sprawled over a splintered stump. Inu-Yasha wearing his weird outfit looked at Miroku like he was an idiot. Melisse and Kagota came out of their tent, wearing their robes. They had thought that it was Miro. But they weren't surprised to see Miroku on the stump. Phil came out wearing his pajamas and Shippou came out wearing his clothes. Miro came out with a robe around him. Followed by a pissed off Myona who was nearly strangling herself around the middle, while tying her robe closed.

Kagome, "Miroku what did you do to Lady Myona." Miroku sat up from his uncomfortable position on the stump.

He then winced in pain and said, "I was just looking around and happened to walk into that tent."

Melisse, "Miroku you didn't by any chance see anything?" Now everyone, who had been with Melisse awhile, knew she was setting poor Miroku up.

He then said trying to be truthful, "well I did see some of the upper half, but not much." Now he had walked in with both feet, he was in trouble.

Myona yelled, " you would have been better to say no or nothing at all, for you are now going to die." Myona had just lifted her hand when Miro grabbed her.

Miro said, "Myona maybe you should just leave him alone. I mean he will be in pain for quite a while." Myona looked angrily at Miro and saw that he didn't look mad or anything. He just stood there holding her arm. This comforted her enough, to where she was rational.

She then looked at Miroku and said, "Mister you just got lucky, but you may not be next time." Miro then let Myona go and she stomped past him and everyone else and back to her tent.

Miro then looked at Miroku angrily, "I know for a fact you were lieing, when you said the first thing. Next time you do that, you won't have me protecting you. I'll just let her kill you." He then turned and walked back into the tent.

Melisse and Kagota looked at each other and shrugged, they walked back to their tent. Kagome and Sango did the same thing, and so did Phil and Shippou. Inu-Yasha then walked back into his place and closed the door so Miroku couldn't get in. Everyone did the same thing.

Melisse and Kagota got back in bed and started talking.

Melisse, "you know Kagota this could be a rather interesting time, I mean we have to get them back to Japan. But I don't know who will not make it there. Right now it looks like it will be Miroku if Myona doesn't send him there herself, but that will be one less person to deal with."

Kagota, "why can't we just have Miro take them one by one he could get them all there in a day and get back here you know, that his horse is fast."

Melisse, "I know that, but I just don't think that would work."

Kagota, "why not? just tell me."

Melisse, "it's just that I don't think anybody will be able to stand them. Plus I think that they are from another dimension. I mean there just can't be a Shikon no Tama and the Bijou des elements. I just doesn't work." Kagota nodded his head he seemed to understand this. They then kissed and went to sleep.

The night was relatively quiet after that minus the fact that you heard screams every once in a while from Myona. No one knew why but they figured it had to be some sort of nightmare that she was having. But nobody worried about it.

In the morning everyone got up and dressed (well everyone who had extra cloths got dressed). When Myona and Miro got out of their tent the newcomers seemed rather nervous around Myona.

Kagome then got up some courage and asked, "Umm… Myona if your from around my time, how come you have those weird clothes on?"

Myona looked at her dress outfit to her it didn't seem odd but she answered anyways, "oh this thing. Well you see I always seem to have had a problem a while ago my clothes, that I had brought with me were all destroyed. With the exception of a few things I still have. But we ran into some elves and well it happened to be a full moon so I was a technical elf. *Kagome had a confused look on her face* Well they gave me a ton of clothes and some armor so I just wear these things while I'm here it works just fine for me."

Inu-Yasha who was now curious asked, "what do you mean a elf on the full moon? Don't you mean a human on the full moon or something."

Well Myona looked at Kagota who just shrugged and said, "well that is true both Kagota and I are humans on the new moon. But you see since I'm half elf with demon in there I turn into an elf on the full moon. It is rather confusing. If elves and demons mix they turn into a full elf on the full moon, and you already know about the human demon thing. So, you see I am half elf, fourth cat demon, and fourth human." Now all the others who just learned this looked confused.

Melisse tried to place it more simply, "she turns into two things instead of one, because she has the elf in there." They all nodded their heads understanding this. Myona looked aghast she had thought she had explained it quite clearly.

Sango then asked, "so you guys how do you expect us to get back home?"

Melisse said, "oh, we will have you ride the horses with us and take you to Victoria. We hope that this won't be a problem."

Miroku asked, "what horses I don't see any?" Melisse and the others whistled and five horses came running from behind the tents. The others looked shocked to see what kind of horses came running. One horse had flames about it and it ran towards Melisse. Another one had water and it went to Kagota. One with wings came straight to Miro. Another with a horn ran to Myona. The last one that was behind the others was a small pony-like one ran to Phil.

They got up and signaled the new comers to do the same. When they all were up they looked at their respective counterparts. They all packed up the camp and but the stuff in the travelling baskets. When that was done they went and started riding.

After a while of silent riding when Miro said something, "wait I just remembered something did anyone get a look at the moon last night?"

Myona and Kagota nodded. Myona then spoke, "of course but don't worry Miro its just a full moon tonight so you don't need to worry." Miro nodded and went back to riding.

Inu-Yasha then spoke, "hey, didn't you mentioned something happened on the full moon like you turn human or something?" He looked at Myona as he sat on the water horse behind Kagota." Everyone looked at Inu-Yasha with the look of don't you ever listen.

Myona continued to look at him and said, "not human Inu-Yasha that isn't until the new moon on the full moon I'm an elf ok." Inu-Yasha nodded.

He then spoke, "hey wait you said the new moon. But isn't it different in each case."

Kagota spoke this time, "well maybe in your dimension but in this one it is a common occurrence for all half human half demons or anything less to turn human on the new moon. Just like it's the same for a half elf half demon or less to turn into an elf on the full moon." Inu-Yasha nodded this made sense well a lot better sense then what the girl had rambled on about that made just about as much sense as a donkey riding it owner.

Miroku then asked, "so how long will it take to get to this Victoria person in the first place."

Melisse answered that one this time, "well it should only take about a week from where we are right now I just hope that she will know away to get you back to your own dimension. *With a chuckle* I mean we just can't have both jewels in this realm it would be dangerous and with all the monsters here in the first place after my shard if you add yours it will be plain havoc. Besides I really don't want anyone attacking us tonight."

This got Myona's attention, "what is that supposed to mean? *Melisse chuckled* I mean I'm just as useful normal as I am and elf or human you should know that. Also before you answer just remember who your talking to."

Melisse rode and thought about it for a short while and said, " well I was meaning we had a nice quiet day yesterday minus the fact for your guys appearance. But I just want it nice and quiet again today."

Miro Interjected, "you have to remember that when ever we have one quiet day it is replaced by two hard one's. This is defiantly not going to be a quiet day for any of us." Just then a tiger appeared out of nowhere right in front of them. The horses reared throwing off the second passengers while the others stayed on and calmed them down. When the horses stopped rearing the others got off and into combat positions.

The others got up off the ground looking like they never wanted to get on those things ever again.

Sango then asked, "by any chance does this always happen when he says that." She looked at Miro.

Phil replied this time, "yes it usually does when any of us say that." The new comers ohed.

They all got ready to fight the demon, when another thing showed up a rather annoying other thing. A man with blonde hair and a regular sword showed up out of nowhere and got in front of Myona.

The guy then said, "Miss Myona if you'll allow me to protect you again it would be my honor." That was then when another guy appeared this one with a whip.

This guy said, "Miss Melisse please allow me to be of any assistance." Well all the men ducked and this gave a clue to the others to do the same.

So when everyone was on the ground Melisse exploded, "Jake I thought we got rid of you years ago."

Myona also yelled, " Mark I thought I told you to get lost." Then both girls looked at each other and kicked the guys in the backside and sent them some where far away hoping that would keep them out of their eyeshot. Everyone then got up and looked thankful that it wasn't anything else.

The Demon looked at the two girls to see them bright red and fuming. This started making him cringe at the site. Before he could run away or even attack he saw an arrow that looked like it was either made of steam or on fire head towards him, while seeing something very distorted heading towards him right next to the arrow. It his him straight on and seemed to have killed him. But when the smoke of the attacks cleared he was still standing just with a scorch mark.

Melisse and Myona looked upset and still hadn't spent their anger. The others then got off their horses and joined them including the new group who finally picked themselves off the ground. Myona's eyes then rolled into her head and she fell backwards into Miro's arms who was right behind her. The new people stared wondering why she fainted, but decided to ask later. Miro then dragged her and slumped her over her horse.

The others stood staring at the monster and it back at them just as if they were daring the other to go first. Inu-Yasha and Kagota quickly got tired of this staring contest and attacked with their swords. They both jumped into the air and sliced at the monster at the same time. But it got out of the way. Sango then threw her giant boomerang at the creature. Since it was paying attention to the big objects it didn't notice the two men who came and sliced at it. This time they hit and there were three pieces of the creature that fell over.

Melisse walked over to the spot where the creature was and closed her eyes to see if there was a shard but didn't see one at all. She decided that it might as well be best if they got rid of the body anyways. Since Myona was out cold for a while she called her horse up and placed her hand onto its mane and concentrated she then let real fire out of her hand incinerating the monster's body.

Kagome then walked up and asked, "Lady Melisse why did Lady Myona faint like that?"

Melisse looked at Kagome in the eyes and said, "one just call me Melisse it is not as if I'm noble or anything. Two because of her demon and elvish blood, they don't agree a lot and when she goes and uses elvish life magic she goes out cold for a little while. Don't worry since it is a full moon tonight she'll be awake in about an hour or so."

Kagota then spoke, "I guess we should stay here tonight otherwise we could end up having to run." He side glanced Myona as if she was going to jump up and punch him.

Inu-Yasha spoke, "you guys seems to think that she is dangerous. Just how dangerous is she, one she's a woman two she can't even control her magic that well.

Miro spoke, "Inu-Yasha I would be glad that she is unconscious because the last person who said that ended up almost like that pile of dust. Only she went slightly nice on them she only blackened them and made them look like Miroku last night."

An hour later they noticed Myona wake up. She said, "oh man what hit me?"

Miro went straight to Myona and helped her sit up. He then said, " are you ok?"

Inu-Yasha looked at her and asked, "so exactly what is it that you did?"

Myona looked at him with a blank look on her face and said, "what are you talking about?" The new comers looked as if she had forgotten something important.

Melisse then said, "sometimes she doesn't remember what happens when she wakes up or it takes a little bit to come back to her." Melisse would have continued but a purring sound decided to make itself present at that moment. Kagome looked over at Inu-Yasha just as Melisse looked over at Kagota. They weren't purring but they were staring at the one who was. Kagome and Melisse looked over in the direction they were looking and saw that it was Myona who was purring, because Miro was giving her a back massage. She had her eyes closed contently. Then not long after they noticed her purring, she fell backwards into Miro's lap asleep.

Melisse then said, "great, thanks Miro. It was her turn to cook and with her asleep that won't happen any time soon." Kagota then looked up at the sky and tapped Melisse on the shoulder. She looked at him and pointed up. All of the group looked up and saw the full moon start to come out. Melisse then said, "never mind what I said. She should be up soon." She was right when the moon was completely up Myona woke up with a look of pain on her face. The group then saw her hair flash and it was silver. Her ears shrunk and turned to pointed elf ears. When the transformation was done Myona jumped up and ran into her tent and locked it from the inside.

Melisse went to the tent and scratched on the door. She then heard, "what do you want?"

Melisse said, "Myona come out it is your turn to cook and they won't care that you are an elf."

Myona answered, "no way. I will not come out. You cook I could care less, if ever eats." Melisse looked as if she was about to say something and then gave up. She turned around and walked off. She then looked around and noticed that Kagota had left. She shrugged and went to cook dinner.

She decided on something simple. About halfway through she remembers that she had given some of the herbs she needed for dinner to Myona to hold. Since there was no help from Myona in that department she decided to ignore it. Then Miroku decided to be very forward and Melisse hit him over the head with her frying pan, which had been over the flames, so it was hot. Inu-Yasha then decided to be annoying by asking a whole ton of questions about what she was doing. After what felt like an eternity she decided to give up. Dinner wasn't even finished and she was already really mad.

Kagota came back with some fish and said, "I got dinner. Why don't you cook it?"

Melisse was so mad at that statement that she said, "I'm not cooking anything ok. If you want to eat cook it yourself. I'm agreeing with Myona on this one. Later people." She then walked into Kagota and her's tent and locked it from the inside-keeping people out.

Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome and she sighed. She then went into her tent. Coming out a minute later, she had eight things of Ramen and a teakettle. Putting some water into the kettle she started it boiling so they could eat dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Myona: Hey everybody. Sorry this chapter took so long to do. We were awfully busy with school and other things.

Melisse: Well she got better by the end part of the chapter with her writing.

Myona: So it doesn't feel like you're grading a paper anymore?

Melisse: it still does some what but not totally. Well at least in the beginning anyways.

Myona: oh that is another reason it took so long I gave her the edits and I never got them back.

Melisse: *sweat drops* I said I was sorry about that.

Myona: well please read and review people.

Melisse: yes please do.

Myona: oh and we will be coming out with another chapter soon. Also another story as well.

Melisse: yes we are oh and it will be along the same lines as this one.

Myona and Melisse: Please review so that way we can keep going.


End file.
